1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof having a roof opening which is made in the roof skin, a cover and a displacement mechanism for moving the cover between a closed position which closes the roof opening, a ventilation position in which the cover is in its front end position with its rear edge pivoted upward about a pivot axis located near its front edge so that the rear edge is higher than the roof skin, and an open position in which the cover is pushed to the rear so as to at least partially extend over the roof skin supported on by a support lever which, on the one hand, is coupled to the rear area of the cover, and on the other hand, is guided in a guide rail which is located underneath the roof skin. The invention is also directed to a motor vehicle which such a roof.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle roof (sliding and lifting roof) of the above mentioned type is known, for example, from German Patent DE 197 13 347 C1. In the raised state pushed to the rear, the cover of this known roof is supported by means of two support levers which are coupled laterally in the area of the rear edge of the roof, with lower ends that are movable in guides which are located underneath the level of a fixed roof skin, and when the support levers are raised, they partially displace a flexible sealing element which, viewed in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle roof, is located between the respective side member of the motor vehicle body and a fixed roof window. This roof window forms a section of the fixed roof skin which is located behind the roof opening. The laterally outer area of the sealing element is also used as a decorative or equalizing screen between the side member which is curved and the side edge of the fixed roof plate which is generally straight.
In a similar known construction, the decorative or equalizing screen is formed by a separate part which extends between a displaceable sealing element and the side member.
In known motor vehicle roofs, freedom in the configuration of the side edge area of the roof is greatly limited by the presence of the lateral guide rail. The arrangement of the guide rail in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle roof, viewed between the respective side member and a fixed roof plate, dictates a relatively great width of the sealing element or of the compensation screen in order to close the roof trough which is typically located at this point toward the side member. Moreover, the lateral edge of the fixed roof plate or of the cover cannot be designed to extend into the area of the side member.